Mission Success!
by Daceria
Summary: This is the beginning of a NejiTen pairing. Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee had all gotten back from a mission. Will Tenten admit she likes Neji. How will Neji responese. Adv./action/romance.
1. Mission Success!

Neji + Tenten fan fiction

Prologue: Mission Success!

By Alicia Hamilton

Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee had all just gotten back from their mission of escorting a prince to the land of waves. They were tired, exhausted but yet Rock Lee was running the whole way to report to Lady Tsunade that the mission was a success. Neji and Tenten were talking about their mission.

"You were great Neji." Smiled Tenten. Tenten was all beaten up, her outfit seriously needed to be washed the minute she got home. It was amazing that Neji didn't have a scratch on him. It was like he was so advanced compared to Rock Lee and herself. She had been practicing with Neji but she knew she couldn't beat him if it came down to a fight between them. Neji was the stronger one. She was glad Lee was ahead of them now she would actually get a chance to have a conservation with him. Neji was always too busy training on the training field or training at home to really talk to them. Tenten missed having Neji around. Ever since the whole ordeal with Sasuke leaving to be with Orochimaru, Neji had been training extremely harder than ever before.

"Thank you, Tenten. You did a fine job yourself. Just make sure next time you don't get so scratched up." Replied Neji not even brothering to look back at her. He was looking at Rock Lee running to the hidden leaf village's gate. Did Rock Lee think it would impress the hoakage to be the first one back to the village? Neji didn't think so, what mattered was that they had completed their mission there was nothing else to brag about. They entered the village and Rock Lee zoomed out in a dash towards the hoakage's mansion. Neji just continued to walk with Tenten following closely behind him. After five minutes of walking they were to the mansion. Neji and Tenten entered the building and went to Lady Tsunade's room. Lee was already there of course.

"Mission accomplished madam!" shouted Rock Lee smiling and holding out his thumb as Guy Sensei did.

"Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee thank you. You all know that the village has been struggling to get back to its feet. I appreciate that your mission was a success. You are free to leave and go train. I will summon you here if you are further needed on any missions." Replied Tsunade. Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee bowed.

"Thank you." They all said at once and then as always Lee raced off to inform Guy Sensei of their successful mission. Neji and Tenten walked out of the room and out of the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds right Neji?" asked Tenten hoping that he would train with them. It got boring training with Lee all the time. He had the same moves as Guy Sensei and Neji was a great way for her to practice with her ninja tools.

"No, Hiashi wants me to train with her." Replied Neji dashing off towards the Hyuga clans mansion.

"See you later." Replied Tenten as she began heading home. She unlocked her door and entered into her house. She flopped down on her bed thinking about Neji and their mission. Tenten had always thought Neji was good looking but never before had she felt like this. The thing was Neji and she we're teammates and that was the main reason she hadn't taken a chance with him. It would most likely end with them both heartbroken. Tenten wondered what it might be like if it would work and as she thought of this she drifted off to sleep.

Neji awoke to the sun shining in at him. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He stripped off his clothes and entered into the steaming water. Neji was getting tired of all these escort missions. His skills with his byugan were greatly improving, for some reason he couldn't get their last mission off his mind. Rock Lee and Tenten had new moves that he'd seen for the first time on this mission. Neji had his gentle fist and his 64 palms. It was time for him to come up with something new. He stepped out of the shower and dressed himself then he went to Hinata's father.

"Good morning Neji." Spoke Hiashi as he sipped a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Hinata was beside him eating two pieces of toast. Neji went over and sat next to Hinata.

"Good morning to you as well." Replied Neji meeting his eyes and looking at the toast now in front of him. He quickly took it down and rushed out the door.

"Neji, aren't you training with me?" asked Hinata rushing out.

"Sorry, Hinata another time okay?" asked Neji not wanting to disappoint her, but there was something he had to do.

"All right. Tell the others I said hi for me?" asked Hinata.

"Sure." Nodded Neji.

Neji went to the training grounds where Tenten was but Guy Sensei and Rock Lee were nowhere in sight.

"Are they running late?" asked Neji.

"No, Tsunade asked them to run an errand to the land of the birds for her. They won't be back for at least a week. Even so, I still want to get some training in." smiled Tenten. Tenten couldn't believe her luck Neji and her alone. This was the perfect chance for her to admit her feelings for him.

"Why didn't they wait for me?" asked Neji.

"Well, Naruto went with them on Tsunade's order you we're to stay here and train." Replied Tenten.

"That Naruto he's always causing trouble. All right Tenten let's begin." Smirked Neji starting to rotate using his gentle fist and creating a shield around himself of blue aura. Tenten grabbed her tools and scrolls and jumped up into the air. She knew now was not the time to tell Neji, he wanted to train.


	2. Training with Love

Chapter 1: Training with Love

Neji finally had his new technique down after a week of practicing. Guy Sensei and Rock Lee had returned. Neji and Tenten were on their way home. Lee was off with Guy Sensei walking around the village of his hands.

"Tenten why does Lee even brother?" asked Neji knowing that Lee could only perform one kind of justsu.

"He wants to beat you in a fight Neji. That is why he trains like this all the time." Smiled Tenten. She wished he'd talked about his training or about her. Tenten couldn't help herself she had to tell Neji the truth that she was falling in love with him.

"Um... Neji." Shuttered Tenten scared of his response. He looked to her with his cool eyes of blue and smiled.

"Yes? What is it Tenten? Are you scared that you'll never make it to the rank of chunin?" asked Neji grinning.

"No that's not it at all." Replied Tenten. Just because Temari had gotten the upper hand the first time didn't mean Tenten would stop training. She would do whatever it took to be as strong as her and maybe one day as strong as the hoakage.

"Then what is it?" asked Neji. What could Tenten possibly have to tell him that he didn't already know? Neji's byugan was good at seeing chakra but not at reading minds. Maybe Tenten wanted to tell to him about his new 121 palms move. Neji looked at her and noticed her blushing at little, was it possible that Tenten was in love with him. Never had he suspected this, they were teammates and if that was the case, he would put an end to her liking him. He knew from watching Naruto's team that when one member is in love with another, the team itself suffers. Neji refused to let his team suffer but inside he wanted to be with Tenten.

"Well... I like you Neji." Blushed Tenten her face beat red as Rock Lee approached. Tenten had wanted to tell him and just when she had the courage Lee showed up.

"Listen, Tenten I admire your courage but your must realize that if this continues our team will suffer. Forget about me, find someone else. I'm not worth chasing after. My goal is only to become stronger and surpass the main branch of my clan." Replied Neji sternly. Tenten went off without saying another word into the forest.

"Neji why in the world did you do that for?" asked Lee now looking him straight in the face. Neji smiled closing his eyes and looked at Rock Lee. He prepared his gentle fist and struck Lee to the ground.

"Stay out of it Lee, it's none of your business." replied Neji. Lee stood up and braced himself.

"Neji this is not right. I know if Sakura and I were on the same team, I would be destroyed inside if she refused to date me." Spoke Lee truthfully. He only wanted to help Tenten. He felt Neji was being a little cold hearted.

"I'm not here to satisfy Tenten. I'm here to train and become stronger and one day out class Hiashi in battle. Just go get Tenten before Guy Sensei shows up." Replied Neji beginning his daily training. Rock Lee ran off into the forest and there Tenten sat her arms resting on her knees and her head in her arms, she was crying. Rock Lee went and sat down beside her.

"Listen Tenten, I understand what Neji is saying but I don't feel its right the way he treated you." Spoke Lee. Tenten looked at him. Lee was always trying to help and he only pushed Neji further away. Some people even thought that Lee and she were dating. Never in a million years. Lee leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" whispered Lee. Tenten got up immediately and looked directly at him.

"Tell Guy Sensei I won't be training today and stay out of my business. If Neji doesn't like me I will accept that but I don't need you trying to play match maker." Stormed Tenten out of the forest past Neji who was dodging his own shuriken knifes. It was usually Tenten's job to try to get through Neji's defenses as her training.

"Where are you going?" demanded Neji. All of them were supposed to be training. Tenten didn't reply and continue to walk further away. Neji watched her walk her light pink shirt and jeans matched so well and Neji couldn't help but stare at her ass. Tenten was one of the best looking girls in the leaf village. Everyone knew that, plus she was pure. A lot of the girls already had their first time but not Tenten. Neji knew just about everything about it, except the fact of her liking him. He had never seen that coming.

Tenten entered her house and crashed down on the couch. She threw off her headband and as it slammed against the wall, she cursed him.

"That Neji Hyuga I swear sometimes I wish I was on a different team! How can he just kick to me to the side like I'm a piece of trash?"

There was a knock at the door. Tenten really wasn't in the mood for company. None the less she couldn't just ignore them because of Neji. Tenten got up and quickly answered the door to see Guy Sensei. She allowed him inside and he didn't even brother to sit down.

"Tenten is there something going on I should know? Why weren't you at the training field with Neji and Lee?" asked Guy Sensei. He had no intention of digging into her personal life but if she wanted to be a ninja. She would need to be training everyday.

"It's nothing, I just was sick that's all." Lied Tenten hoping Guy Sensei would believe her.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" he asked.

"Um...well its Neji." replied Tenten.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What about Neji, did he hurt your feelings?" asked Guy Sensei.

"A little, he said he wasn't worth me chasing after and that he had no interest in me liking him." replied Tenten. She couldn't believe she was actually telling someone how she had felt since the day she met Neji.

"I see. Okay Tenten, be at the training fields tomorrow as usual. I will talk to Neji and Lee." replied Guy Sensei heading out the door. Tenten took a breath of relief and went upstairs; she stripped down to her underwear and got between the sheets of her bed. She looked to the empty side beside her, would Neji ever be lying there with her. Tenten drifted off to sleep and the only thing she could think of was what Neji would look like without that coat and those shorts of his.


	3. Are You Ready?

Author's note: Hi, Daceria here I bet your wondering why this fanfic is M rated right? Well your about to find out and don't read if you don't like. Sincerely Daceria.

Chapter 3:Are you Ready?

Tenten woke up to the sun glaring in at her. She tossed the sheets from her bed as she sat there in just her panties. She never wore a bra at night. She got up and grabbed a bra, shirt and pants. She headed for the shower just like it was a normal day. The only thing was as she was undressing to her naked self she secretly wished it was Neji undresses her. She stepped under the steaming hot water and let her hair down, it went to her shoulders. She washed up quickly not letting Neji cloud her thoughts. She quickly dressed as she went and looked out the bathroom window. None to her surprise Lee was waiting outside the door. Tenten climbed down the steps. She was tired of this, Lee had nothing to do with Neji and herself. Why was he getting involved? And then it hit her, Lee cared about her as a friend and was trying to protect her. She answered the door and Lee stood up and looked at her.

"Guy Sensei sent me to get you. We are having a meeting before training. He is requiring us all to be there." explained Lee. Tenten looked out into the village. There was no sign of Neji. He must already be there waiting impatiently. Neji only had one concern and Tenten should have realized it. Neji had matured greatly since the whole Sasuke ordeal but still Neji showed only one interest, getting stronger. Tenten focused her gaze back to Lee. He was wearing that same green suit. Tenten pictured Neji in it and laughed.

"All right Lee let's go." smiled Tenten as they walked to the training fields were Neji was leaning against a tree. Guy Sensei wasn't there so Tenten got a little confused and looked to Lee then to Neji. There were to tree stumps. Lee sat on one and Tenten sat on the other one as Neji began to speak.

"Guy was called out on an A ranked mission and had to leave immediately. He put me in charge of this meeting, so I'll make this short and sweet. First Tenten grow up. Even if you have a crush on me that is no reason to stop training because I don't like you back. And Lee, you need to focus on your training and not Tenten's personal life. I declare this meeting over." groaned Neji. He didn't even want to say what he had. The part about Lee was true but he lied about Tenten. He wanted her badly but knew it couldn't be. They were teammates, besides if it was a crush and they ended up doing something. Neji didn't want to break her purity. He would wait for Tenten to find her own life and find a different suitor other than him.

"That's it?" asked Lee. "How does this solve anything?" he questioned. Neji couldn't stand it anymore, his byugan took effect and he gentle fisted Lee in the gut. Lee fell to the ground unconscious.

"Neji, you hurt him." declared Tenten. Neji came up to her and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Listen Tenten, he started it and unless you want to end up the same way, stop this liking me nonsense." declared Neji glaring at her. Tenten picked up Lee after being let go and rushed him to the hospital.

Neji sat on the tree stump, that Tenten had been on. What was he doing? He was pushing her further and further away. Why? For the sake of the team. He couldn't put up with this forever. He couldn't keep lying to himself. He wanted her, wanted that purity but maybe today he had succeeded in his goal of her not wanting him anymore.

Tenten went out of the hospital into the flower shop to get Lee some flowers and Sakura was there looking at Lilies.

"Hey Sakura." waved Tenten as she too began looking at the lilies. Ino warned them about the yellow flowers meaning you were jealous or breaking up. Tenten should get one and give it to Neji as a symbol of goodbye. He couldn't just hurt Lee. Even if Lee had got involved the only reason he did was because he cared.

"Hey Tenten. Who are you getting flowers for?" she asked trying to find just the right flowers for Naruto.

"Lee he's in the hospital so I thought I get him a flower or two to cheer him up." Smiled Tenten.

"Did he overdo it again?" asked Sakura knowing Lee had recently come out of his surgery and was told to take it slow.

"No, he tried to fight Neji again and Neji knocked him out." Replied Tenten not wanting to reveal the whole truth. That back at the fields if it wasn't for Lee she might have been the one in the hospital had she tried to insight to Neji that her feelings we're more than just puppy love.

"Oh, okay here take these." Smiled Sakura handing Tenten a bouquet mixed of roses, tiger lilies.

"Thank you." Bowed Tenten as she left the flower shop after she paid for the flowers. Just as she was leaving she bumped into Neji. Neji looked at her and walked into the flower shop without saying a word. Just what was his game? Tenten decided to leave without questioning and stay with Lee at the hospital.

"Hi, Neji Tenten already got flowers for Lee!" smirked Ino who thought it was funny that Neji would be buying flowers.

"I'm not here for either of them. I'm here to get myself flowers. Those roses would be nice." He smirked. The quickest way to a woman's heart was a dozen roses. Surely if he gave these to Tenten, she would forgive him. Neji paid for his flowers and left the store.

The next day Neji, and Tenten were in the training field. Lee was told to stay overnight at the hospital and not required to train for a least a day or so. Neji looked at Tenten and she just looked at him. He held the flowers firmly and held them out to her.

"Flowers?" questioned Tenten. They were roses and they were beautiful but why would Neji be giving her flowers.

"Yes, flowers. Since Lee isn't here now is the perfect time. Tenten I lied to you and to Lee. I want to be with you Tenten and I almost lost you trying to protect the team. Please forgive me." Replied Neji.

Tenten took the flowers and thought about what Neji had said. So the whole time she had liked her and she hadn't even known it. Tenten went up to him barely an inch apart and kissed him gently on the lips. Neji wrapped his arms around her as he parted his lips and she parted hers to allow their tongues to enter in a fight for dominance. Neji left go to breathe and went right back to kissing her and teasing her neckline. Tenten couldn't believe this was happening and they were out in the open.

Neji saw the blush in her face as he slipped his hand up her shirt to tease her tender nipples. Neji continued passionately kissing her. He wanted it and he wasn't going to ruin his chance now, because Tenten wanted to stop because of being in public.

"Neji, please." Moaned Tenten. Neji picked her up and quickly dashed to her house. Quickly he ran up stairs and laid her on her bed gently. Neji came to her and slipped off her shirt and bra without a warning. Tenten blushed at the revealing of her breasts but Neji began kissing her and soon the blush faded..

Neji placed his hands on her breasts and teased her nipples as he kissed her keeping her moan low enough so it wouldn't be heard. She tugged at him. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Not yet." Replied Neji as he slipped off his shirt and allowed her hands to touch his bare chest. Neji placed his hands carefully on her pants and slid them down slowly. He eased one hand in, as the other continued to play with her right breast. He put his mouth to the left one and as he did, she moaned loudly. Neji went and took a scarf and put it in her mouth. He couldn't risk her being too loud, the neighbors would figure it out in a hurry.

Neji teased her for quite a while until she was begging for him but part of him didn't want to take her purity. He slid down her pants and off her legs to the floor. He carefully scanned the purple panties. Did he really want to be the one to take her.

"Do it." Moaned Tenten tried of waiting. If he didn't do something now she would. Neji stripped off the rest of his and her clothing. He braced himself over her on the bed. Tenten looked at his muscular manhood and only wanted him more. Her dreams were coming true, wait was this a dream? She pinched herself and as she did Neji slid his manhood into her and she felt a surge of pain and joy. Neji rocked back and forth as Tenten moaned for more. Neji felt himself com into her and he slid out of her womanhood and laid beside her on the bed.

"Neji.." moaned Tenten still feeling the warmth of his body against hers as she laid on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked catching his breath. He never realized just how much he wanted Tenten and now he knew.

"I love you." Smiled Tenten kissing his cheek.

"Heh, I love you too." Smirked Tenten pulling her on top of him for one more wild kiss. Neji and Tenten fell asleep right there and in the morning there was a knock at the door. Neji quickly dressed, gave Tenten a goodbye kiss and disappeared. Tenten got up and quickly dressed and answered the door to see Lee.

"Tenten where is Neji?" panicked Lee. Tenten smiled at him typical Lee he was already ready to train at 6 am in the morning.

"He's still sleeping in his mansion I assume." Smiled Tenten.

"No, no I checked. Hinata said he never came home last night. Where could he be?" asked Lee.

"I'm right here." Smirked Neji tapping him from behind. I'm been using my skills to follow you without you seeing me." Smirked Neji. A pretty white lie.

"Oh, genius. Truly I am not worthy of fighting you yet, if I don't even know your behind me. I will walk around the village 500 times on my hands to become stronger and next time I will not be fooled!" shouted Lee as he began walking on his hands. Neji and Tenten watched him leave and smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" smiled Neji offering his hand. Tenten took it without second thoughts as they walked out into the village as one.

Author's Note: Hey there! It's me again Daceria. Please tell me what you thought of my first ever fic and if you liked it, no worries there are more coming. If you didn't like it I'm sorry but I did my best.


End file.
